


Wings

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Stretching his wings





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any, wings

It had been awhile since Alec had felt the rush of air through his wings. He longed for it, felt the ache daily. But it seemed like there was never enough time in the day to take care of everything in his life.

Alec decided that before he went crazy, he'd go outside to stretch his wings. He quietly made his way outside. He felt the sun against his face. Shedding his shirt, he let his wings unfurl. He groaned as he shook them out. He delighted in the wind rustling against his wings. He finally felt like himself.


End file.
